Traditionally, video cassette recorders (VCRs) have been used to record television programs on inexpensive video tapes for time-shifting purposes, i.e. for recording and playing back television programs at more convenient times. Today, however, VCRs are being replaced by digital video recorders (DVRs), which digitally record television programs within mass storage devices, such as hard disk drives. DVRs are superior to VCRs in that no video tapes are required. Moreover, DVRs often provide a higher recording quality and are easier to use than VCRs.
A DVR typically displays a user interface (UI) on an attached television for viewing available programming, selecting programs to record, managing recording selections, etc. For instance, the UI typically provides an electronic program guide (EPG), which is an on-screen listing of available television programs for recording by the DVR. Often, the EPG may be used to interactively select programs to be recorded.
Unfortunately, conventional DVR UIs have a number of problems. For example, many such UIs tend to occupy a substantial portion of the television screen, or even the entire screen, so that a viewer cannot simultaneously view television programs and look at an EPG listing or make recording selections. This is especially problematic when a group of viewers are watching television, some of whom are intensely interested in the currently displayed program, while others wish to see what other programs are available.
Consequently, there is a need for a DVR UI that allows a user to view programming options, make recording selections, and the like, without interfering with or obscuring the television program being currently displayed.